FUTURE SHOCK
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: When Clark meets a student his age, who claims to be from the future can Clark trust him when he says that in the future Lionel Luthor will rule the world.Season 4 after Onyx, spoilers for season 3 & 4. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

FUTURE SHOCK

Clark was enjoying himself on his class field trip in Metropolis. They were at The Metropolis Museum of Natural History. Beside him, his best friend Chloe Sullivan, who was writing a story about the unveiling of a new exhibit. A newly discovered Dinosaur skeleton was being debuted.

"So how is it going with Lois staying with you, again?" Chloe asked.

"Honestly I'm glad to be out of the house." Clark said.

"I know she seems a little annoying now but trust me she grows on you." Chloe said reassuringly.

"She's been at the house for a few months now so I doubt that. Have you thought about setting her up with someone? She is just always at the house." Clark asked while Chloe gave him a disapproving look.

"What? I like my privacy." Clark said in defense.

"I've tried setting her up on dates before she usually scares the guy off." Chloe said with disappointment.

"Yeah, I already feel sorry for the guy that marries her someday." Clark said lightheartedly.

Clark noticed a student about his age writing down information about different exhibits. The boy was laughing at some of the displays.

"Chloe who's that guy?" Clark asked his friend.

"I don't know I've never seen him before. Why? Is your spider-sense tingling?" Chloe asked.

"He just seems familiar like I know him." Clark said as he approached the young student.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent."

"Hi, My names Kane." The young man said.

"Do you go to Smallville High?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm just on assignment. I'm a journalist and historian actually. Well I want to be one someday. I like to think that historians are a lot like journalists. They report facts with the proof to back them up. I'm interning at the Daily Planet now."

In the background over the speakers a man's voice could be heard.

"_The Metropolis Museum of Natural History is proud to introduce this new species of dinosaur into our collection. I would like to take this time to thank one of our benefactors Lex Luthor."_

"Clark the unveiling is starting I'll meet you over there." Chloe said as she walked off.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" Clark asked.

"Maybe in another life." The young man said.

Clark watched as Lex walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"Thank you. Lyndon B. Johnson once said "We can draw lessons from the past, but we cannot live in it. Looking at the remains in front of us now this quote becomes painfully clear. In this creatures life he was a predator who was high on the food chain. Now he is just bones, a hint of what he use to be. Now as we look back on the past let us look to the future with the lessons we will learn along the way." Lex said concluding his speech.

After the unveiling, Clark approached Lex to congratulate him on the find.

"Lex, Nice speech." Clark said.

"Thanks Clark." Lex said.

"So where did you find him?"

"On a dig in Africa. My employees were stunned to find anything there. The site's been thoroughly looked over dozens of times and nothing has been found there until now." Lex said.

"Lexcorp sure has a lot of activities going on, I never thought digging for dinosaur bones would be one of them." Clark said.

"Well I've always had a keen interest in history. There's something about looking back and imagining what once was that fascinates me." Lex explained.

"So where's Chloe?" Lex asked.

"She is still interviewing the Museum Director and getting some pictures for the Torch." Clark answered.

"Well I look forward to reading the new issue, but now I have a meeting to get to. I'll talk to you later." Lex said as he walked off.

Clark began walking around trying to find some exhibits of interest when he began to feel sick. He fell the ground and saw the veins in his hands turn green. Kryptonite was being displayed in a case not to far away from him. People began to gather around him as he shook. He could see what appeared to be a drunken man trip over the safety rope and fall on the leg of the skeleton. Then he saw Chloe as a falling bone from the skeleton pierced her chest. He listened to the beating of her heart as it slowly stopped. After he was helped to his feet her stumbled over the Chloe's lifeless body. Suddenly the world around him started going in reverse. Almost like someone had hit the rewind button on a VCR. Time moved backwards for him until he saw Lex standing in front of him.

"Well I look forward to reading the new issue, but now I have a meeting to get to. I'll talk to you later." Lex said as he walked off.

Clark had no idea what was happening the whole experienced had drain him a little. He then remember Chloe dying just a few minutes earlier or what would now be a in a few minutes. He ran by Chloe's side just as the man was falling on the bones. They both got out of the way right as a bone fell where Chloe had just been standing. _Even though she didn't know it Chloe had been given a second chance, Clark thought. But how did this happen._

Clark then looked up and saw the student he had met earlier run away. Clark quickly got in front of him using his super speed.

"Kane you did that didn't you?" Clark asked.

"Yeah I gave her a second chance. She was supposed to die today." Kane said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Clark asked.

"Because I'm from the future." Kane answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionel Luthor was sitting in his office at Luthorcorp waiting to take a meeting. It was late at night which suited Lionel. He needed a shroud of darkness around him most of the time. A knock on the door broke Lionel from his thoughts. The person he was meeting with walked through the door.

"Nickoli, How are you?" Lionel asked as he stood up to greet his old friend.

"How do you think I am?" Nickoli responded.

"Yes, I was sorry to hear about what happened to your son. Car bombing was it?" Lionel asked.

Nickoli gave Lionel a soft acknowledgement.

"Can I get you a drink?" Lionel asked as Nickoli confirmed.

"I have the plans with me." Nickoli said.

"And you are the only one that knows about them?" Lionel asked.

"Yes so how is Lex?" Nickoli asked as Lionel handed him his drink.

"He's fine based in Smallville now so I don't get to see him as much as I'd like. But I believe he will turn into the man I have always known he could be." Lionel said sitting down across from his friend.

"Lionel, trust me when I say you need to treasure the time you have with your son. You never know how much time you have left." Nickoli said as he pulled out a loaded gun from his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry old friend but what you are planning to build is too valuable to me." Nickoli said.

"So you're double crossing me. I had suspected this much which is why I poisoned your drink. You'll be dead within seconds. But thanks for the advice old friend." Lionel said as he walked out the double doors in his office.

"You're saying you saw time go in reverse?" Martha asked her son trying to understand.

"I'm pretty sure Kane did it." Clark answered.

"For all we know this could be another power developing." Jonathon Kent said.

"No, I was being affected by Kryptonite at the time. He saw me use my powers. It looked like he wasn't even surprised by my speed." Clark explained.

"And that's all?" Martha Kent asked.

"No he says he's from the future."

"Clark!" Jonathon yelled.

"Dad, calm down." Clark said concerned.

"I'm not going to calm down son. You're trusting your secret with a boy who obviously has problems." Jonathon yelled again.

"Chloe died today. She's my best friend and he gave her a second chance. He has earned my trust." Clark screamed.

"Where is he now?" Martha asked.

"He's in the barn doing some of my chores. He insisted on doing them, I think I am going to try to get some answers now." Clark said as he began to walk out the front door of his house.

"Just be careful, Clark." Jonathon said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Clark entered the barn to see Kane easily picking up and stacking bales of hay.

"How did you do that?" Clark asked.

"I was affected by the meteor rocks in a number of ways." Kane said.

"I guess your Dad doesn't like me that much."

"He is just worried because…." Clark was cut off by Kane.

"I have problems? Clark I need you to believe me so you can help to stop what is coming." Kane said.

"Your story seems a little far fetched but you saved my friend's life today so I trust you. Now I think we should go see a friend of mine that might be able to help." Clark said.

"Will your friend believe me?" Kane asked.

"I'm pretty sure she will." Clark responded.


	3. Chapter 3

"So explain this to me again. He's from the future and is here to warn us about some great catastrophe that will soon happen?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Kane asked.

"From every Sci-Fi movie I've seen about time travel. Where is your proof?" Chloe asked.

"That's what I've wanted to see." Clark said.

"You just have to trust me." Kane said.

"What do you think Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Well with all the strange things that have happened in Smallville I suppose that time travel could be real." Chloe responded.

"So tell me what you need my help with?" Clark demanded.

"To save the world from Lionel Luthor." Kane responded.

"He is designing a weapon using meteor rocks to power it. In a few years he'll fire it on U.S. soil killing thousands of people. A foreign nation takes responsibility for the attack and we go to war. A few years later Mr. Luthor will take his weapon to the White House and they will use it to end the war. Over the next couple of years Lionel gets into politics and soon is elected president. The time I come from is a horrible place to be. There is no freedom there for anyone." Kane explained.

"Clark, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Chloe asked as she walked to the door.

"Are you really believing this? His story seems pretty out there even for Smallville." Chloe said.

"Why would he lie though? Since we met him he has done nothing but helped us." Clark said.

"When did he help us?" Chloe asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you this but at the museum I saw you die. He has the power to reverse time. Kane saved you Chloe; you owe him your life." Clark explained.

"I really died?" Chloe said staring into Clark's eyes.

"I know I don't say this enough but you're a great friend." Clark said.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt but we need to get going." Kane said.

"We can't just leave school." Clark said.

"One absence is not going to hurt your straight A average Clark." Chloe responded.

"Ok, we should go to Lex to see what he knows." Clark said.

"Clark you can't tell him about me. The less people that know I am here the better." Kane explained.

"Go back to the farm and stay there." Clark commanded.

Lex was watching the news in his office while going over some photos of his father meeting with a suspected arms dealer. He was trying to place the face of the man who was meeting with his father suddenly he saw the same man on TV.

"_The body of Nickoli Redden was found in the remains of a burning building today in Metropolis. The Authorities speculate that he had been hiding out here for quite some time since he left Russia. The fire was caused by faulty wiring. In other news Luthorcorp will be donating funds to the Metropolis Museum of Natural History." The reported stated._

Clark and Chloe walked into Lex's office just as Lex began piecing together his Father's actions.

"Lex I hope this isn't a bad time." Clark said hoping not to disturb his friend.

"No Clark, come in. What can I do for you?" Lex asked.

"It's about your father." Clark said.

"Well that's an interesting story. A weapon powered by the meteor rocks that have alter the genetic makeup of so many people in Smallville; if this is true the force that weapon could have would be indescribable. Just how did you stumble upon this information? " Lex asked.

"I overhead Lionel talking to someone on the phone." Clark answered.

"I know Lionel isn't one of our proverbial fore fathers but is he really capable of mass homicide?" Chloe asked.

"My father is capable of more than you think. His reign of terror will come to an end soon." Lex said.

"What are you planning?" Clark asked.

"To send my father back to jail where he belongs. I'll see what I can find out about what he is planning. For now you two need to stay out of this. It's best not to get caught in my father's wake." Lex said.

Clark and Chloe left Lex's mansion and got in her car. They sped away in the direction of the Kent farm.

"Chloe go back to school there's not much more you can do to help." Clark said.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah thanks though. I'll call you if I need anything." Clark said as he walked to his front porch.

He opened the door to find his father lying on the couch with Martha applying damp cloths to his head.

"Dad what happened?" Clark asked.

"I saw my own death." Jonathon said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Clark asked rushing to Jonathon's side.

"I saw so many things. Their all mixed together in my mind it's hard to tell things apart. I saw myself as an old man; I was floating above my body. You were by my side you looked almost exactly the same. I saw your wedding too Clark. We're both going to be there Martha. We're both going to watch him grow into an extraordinary man." Jonathon said.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water." Martha said as she walked to the kitchen.

Jonathon began to get up to follow her when Clark stopped him.

"Its ok son I'm fine." Jonathon said.

"What's wrong, Martha?" Jonathon said.

"You're scaring me!" Martha yelled.

"It's nothing to worry about I feel fine."

"You told me you saw your own death, I'm sorry if that makes me a little worried. I just don't know what I'll do without you." Martha said.

"You won't have to think about that. We will be together even death can't stop that." Jonathon said as he kissed his wife.

Clark journeyed out to the barn where Kane was up in the loft.

"Kane something strange happened to my Dad do you know anything about it?" Clark asked.

"He saw things didn't he? The future, his death." Kane asked Clark.

"There is something you should know, me being here it causes ripples in time. These ripples give some people momentary glimpses into the future. Usually the memories fade with time." Kane explained.

"Will he be ok?" Clark asked.

"He should be fine." Kane said

"But Clark right now we need to concentrate on getting those plans from Luthorcorp." Kane said.

Lionel walked into Lex's office just as he was getting off the phone.

"Lex do you have any dinner plans?" Lionel asked his son.

"Why Dad are you asking me out on a date?" Lex said jokingly.

"Your wit grows dryer which each passing moment son."

"Well can't say I got my sense of humor from you Dad." Lex said

"What do you really want?" Lex asked.

"I just want dinner with my son." Lionel responded.

"What no ulterior motive?" Lex asked.

"No just me wanting to spend some time with you." Lionel said.

"It actually sounds like your being sincere. Thanks for the offer but I have to decline." Lex said.

"When did we stop trying Lex?" Lionel asked.

"You stopped trying when you locked me in that mental institution and took away 7 weeks of my life!" Lex yelled.

"That was for you own good, you were ill son."

"Enough with the lies, I've heard enough of them." Lex screamed.

"A simple no would have sufficed." Lionel said as he turned to walk out of the room.

"You know there was a time when I yearned for your admiration funny now that I could care less." Lex said.

Lionel traversed to his office at Luthorcorp since his dinner plans had been ruined. He sat his briefcase down on the desk and pulled out a disk. He put it in his disk drive on his computer and looked at the plans for his weapon. After quickly glancing over the outline for his weapon he took the disk out and opened up his vault. He placed the disk in a padded lockbox and set it down next to the green bars of meteor rocks he had been keeping. As he closed the vault door he wonder if sacrificing his son's love was worth it when trying to achieve ultimate power. _Of course it was_, he thought, _it always is._


	5. Chapter 5

Before journeying to Luthorcorp Clark and Kane first stopped at the talon.

"If getting the plans are so important why are we here?" Clark asked.

"I have to see someone first, I may not get another chance." Kane responded.

Clark looked at Kane just as the young boy from the future caught a glimpse of Lana Lang.

"She looks so young." Kane said.

"Generally young people do." Chloe said coming up behind Kane.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Kane asked.

"Actually I just need to talk to Clark for a minute." Chloe said.

"Hey Clark who's your friend?" Lana asked?

"Lana this is Kane." Clark answered.

"Hi Kane I'm Lana." Lana said as Kane just stared at her with an astonished look on his face.

"You must be hanging out with Clark too much. You both practically have the same expressions." Lana said.

"Kane I'll be right back." Clark said as he walked outside with Chloe.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"Ok well you're going to hate me for saying this but I still don't trust Kane. So he says he from the future did you even consider the possibility he might just be crazy?" Chloe asked.

"I know it's hard for you to understand I just feel like I should trust him." Clark responded.

"Say he is from the future why did he pick you? Besides from your flannel shirts and heroic sense of courage there's not much that sets you apart." Chloe said.

"I don't know. But if Lionel is really doing this we need to stop him." Clark said.

Kane was sitting at one of the tables in the Talon drinking some coffee. Lana came and sat right down next to him.

"Hey I'm sorry about before I don't have a lot of experience talking to women." Kane said.

"Oh its ok so are you new in town?" Lana asked.

"Yeah my mom use to tell me stories about this place when I was younger. She grew up here a while back." Kane said.

Lana noticed an interesting necklace around Kane's neck with the initials L.L.

"I like your necklace." Lana said.

"Thanks it was my mom's. It's the only thing I have left of her now." Kane said.

"I'm sorry. What was her name?" Lana asked.

"L….." Kane began to speak but was cut off when Clark came back into the Talon.

Kane looked up at Clark then back at Lana, and ran out. Clark followed Kane down the street.

"I'm sorry Clark I shouldn't have gone in there."

"Kane wait where are you going?" Clark asked.

"To get the plans we don't have much time left. Maybe a few days at the most, honestly I don't know." Kane said.

"Why don't we have that much time left?" Clark asked.

"Because my powers are unstable, their killing me." Kane answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Lex Luthor arrived in Metropolis to settle some business regarding the jailing of his father. He approached a hotel room where an employee was staying. Lex knocked on the door with no response. He knocked a few more times with still no response. Lex turned the doorknob and was surprised the door was not locked. Walking into the room he noticed a slight odor. He then saw the back of Mr. Morgan's head sitting in a chair facing away from Lex.

"Mr. Morgan, you know that in every business relationship its common courtesy to call your boss back. I hired you to take incriminating pictures of my father not to sit around this hotel room wasting my time." Lex said with still no response from the man.

Lex walked in front of the man and noticed he wasn't breathing. He rushed to the side of Mr. Morgan and checked the man's pulse. Mr. Morgan was dead. Lex called the police immediately and then left to confront the photographer's killer.

Clark and Kane had no problem getting into Luthorcorp. Kane somehow had all the security codes and had managed to turn the security cameras off. They both made their way up to Lionel's office to find it empty. Clark was about to punch through the vault when Kane entered the correct combination. The vault opened and Clark saw a stack of green glowing bars. He began to fell weak and nauseous as he was pushed from behind.

"I'm sorry Clark. He has to be stopped; I'll come back and get you." Kane said as he retrieved the small metal box that contained the plans and stuck it in his pocket.

"I would suggest that you put whatever you took back and go to find legal council. Because when I am through with you, you are going to need a hell of a lawyer." Lionel said from behind him.

"You. You're the reason my life was ruined. I'm going to make you pay for what you have done." Kane yelled as he turned to face Lionel down.

Kane leapt towards Lionel and forced him to the floor. Lionel tried to fight back but his attacker was stronger than mere mortals. Kane punched him over and over letting all his rage out.

"YOU SON OF A….." Lex yelled as he paved his way into the office

Kane's strength was fading as Lex picked him up and knocked him out cold.

"Well Dad looks like you could use some help." Lex said with a smile on his face.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"It's me. I need two medical teams at Luthorcorp. Make sure Dr. Ridley is with them." Lex said as the world began to slow around him. Suddenly a huge flash of light blinded him with images.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the next President of The United States Lex Luthor." A vague voice in the distance said as the image began to change.

"Today we bury a great man. My Father was not only a man of pride but a man of vision. He saw the direction the world was moving towards and brought us there quicker. The terrorists of Intergang that bombed his car did not agree with his unique outlook. I vow from this day further to continue his legacy, to strive to make the world a better place and I am starting in Metropolis. The criminals of this city will have a new name to fear and that name Is Lex Luthor." Lex heard himself say as the image faded.

"Clark it's hard to believe we threw away our friendship over one girl." There was a final flash of light.

"Is the bomb ready? Make sure it is secure underneath my father's car." Lex heard himself say as the world was brought back into focus.

"Mr. Luthor? Mr. Luthor?" A voice said from behind him.

"Dr. Ridley, My father?" Lex asked coming back to his senses.

"He is on his way to the hospital. I was just about to call the police." Dr. Ridley said.

"Don't. He tried to kill my father, I want to know why. Take him to my mansion in Smallville." Lex said.

Clark was still trapped in the vault. The kryptonite made it hard to even breathe. All the made was almost unbearable. Clark kicked on the vault door with his remaining strength but was unable to open it. Without anymore options to take Clark began to wonder if he would ever see his parents again. Now he was even worried about not seeing Lois again. Kane had double crossed him, he hated Lionel that much. Doubting that Kane would return Clark began to prepare for the worst.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark was struggling to keep awake when he realized that the vault itself was made out of lead. He used his remaining heat vision to cut a piece from the ceiling. It fell between him and the kryptonite blocking the harmful radiation. He felt his strength return to him as he punched the vault opened. Clark looked down out the window to see Lex's car. He saw Kane being loaded into one of the cars behind it. Clark wanted to leave Kane to his fate but began to grow reluctant to that idea.

A few hours later Dr. Ridley was performing DNA tests on his new subject.

"Are you making any progress Dr?" Lex asked.

"It's incredible Mr. Luthor he has twice the amount of base pairs in his DNA as normal people do."

"What are you saying?"

"I've found some signs of genetic tampering. My findings conclude that his DNA was altered by the meteor rocks."

"But why was he after my father?" Lex wondered.

"It might have been because of this. It was the only item I found on him." Dr. Ridley said as he handed Lex a Luthorcorp disk.

Clark peered into the lab and noticed a canister of a highly flammable substance. He didn't want to hurt Lex but he had to save Kane. He shot the canister with his heat vision and it exploded.

The blast knocked Lex and the Doctor to the ground. This gave Clark just enough time to rescue Kane.

"Where's the disk?" Lex yelled.

Clark held Kane in his arms as he ran back to his house.

"Clark I'm sorry I knew you would figure out how to get out though." Kane said as they reached the Kent's barn.

"I wish you would tell me more about the future." Clark said.

"It's happening Clark. Bye Dad." Kane said as he began to shake and a bright light surrounded him.

"NO!" Clark yelled as he jumped in to save him.

FLASH

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent. You may now kiss the bride." Clark saw as the image began to fade into another.

FLASH

"Clark it's hard to believe we threw away our friendship over one girl." Lex said.

"You're the one that threw it away Lex." Clark yelled back.

"A long time ago I came to the disturbing conclusion that the only way to destroy my father was to become him. I needed to you to bring me back from that."

"You became your father long before you made that decision Lex."

FLASH

Clark was back in his barn and Kane was nowhere in sight. Lois walked into the barn.

"Hey Smallville."

"Lois you're back."

"Can you sound a little more enthused?"

"Sorry it's been a long day." Clark said.

"Your parents wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Oh thanks." Clark said as he began to walk towards the house.

"You coming?" He yelled back to Lois.

"In just a minute." She screamed back as she picked up a necklace off the ground. The initials on it were L.L. Lois put it on and walked toward the house.

The Next Day

Clark walked into Lex's office.

"Clark it's good to see you what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were we don't get to talk that much anymore."

"Yeah it has been sort of a crazy week." Lex said.

"For me too."

"Well I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting in a few minutes. I need to prepare." Lex said.

"Oh of course." Clark said as he left.

Lex turned on his computer and loaded in a disk. He began looking over the plans for the new weapon he would soon build.

THE END


End file.
